In winding cores with wire most prior art core winding devices require the use of a bobbin which, for each loop wound, must be passed through the opening in the core to be wound. This limits the number of turns that may be wound on a core to the number that will leave an orifice sufficiently large to allow the bobbin to be passed through the center of the wire wound core at completion. Using a bobbin then, an orifice below a size large enough for bobbin passage can not be exceeded. It is frequently desirable to leave a very small orifice or even completely fill the core opening with winding turns to maximize efficiency and minimize overall size of the transformer. A maximum number of windings provides maximum inductance for a given size core. Too, maximum wire size for a given number of turns will increase current carrying capacity.
It is one object of the present invention to eliminate the need for a bobbin while winding wire on a core.
It is another object of this invention to provide a capability for winding a core until a very small opening is left or even until the core is completely filled with wire windings.
One advantage of the present invention is that the clearance requirement for bobbins normally employed by conventional core winders is eliminated.
Another advantage of the instant invention is that in accordance therewith a core may be completely filled with winding turns to achieve maximally efficient device.